Une histoire de boxe
by Hito-76
Summary: Carter se fait harceler.. SJ


**Une histoire de boxe **

**Résumé**: Sam se fait harceler…  
**Genre**: Romance S/J  
**Spoilers**: courant saison 4 ou 5  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack regarda sa montre en soupirant. Le Briefing ne commençait que dans une heure et franchement, il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Il était déjà passé voir Carter deux fois, avait pris un malin plaisir à embêter Daniel à plusieurs reprises et Teal'c venait de déserter la salle de sport pour faire son Kel'no'rim… Autant dire que lorsque celui-ci commençait sa méditation, il valait mieux éviter de le déranger… Bref… O'Neill tournait en rond dans les couloirs depuis cinq bonnes minutes lorsque finalement, il laissa parler ses envies. Fort de cette décision, il retrouva le sourire et se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers le laboratoire de son second. Certes, elle n'était jamais très bavarde et il savait parfaitement que la plupart du temps, il la dérangeait mais elle l'accueillait toujours avec le sourire, elle, au moins !

Il était presque arrivé à bon port lorsque, chemin faisant, il reconnut la jeune femme aux prises avec le Colonel James Grant. Celui-ci semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à empêcher Carter de passer. Le couloir étant assez étroit, il était facile de se retrouver nez à nez avec une tierce personne, qui, si celle-ci y mettait de la mauvaise volonté pouvait vous bloquer le passage. S'arrêtant à bonne distance d'eux, Jack serra les poings, attendant de voir combien de temps Grant allait continuer son petit manège... Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était témoin de tels actes de la part du Colonel de SG4. Même Daniel lui en avait touché deux mots… Sans parler de Teal'c qui, même s'il ne disait rien, se montrait avec cet homme plus glacial qu'un esquimaux.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir.

Il regarda la jeune femme faire un pas à droite, tentant de se faufiler mais James se déplaça aussitôt afin de lui bloquer une nouvelle fois le passage. Elle essaya de l'autre côté… sans succès. Exaspérée, elle finit par se reculer légèrement et regarda froidement l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

- Colonel… Choisissez un côté et je prendrais l'autre.

Celui-ci sourit aussitôt, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

- Peu m'importe le côté Major… du moment qu'on y est tous les deux.

Face à ce sous-entendu vulgaire et parfaitement déplacé, Jack sentit tout son corps se contracter sous la colère. Sam, rougissant violement, tentait, elle aussi, de conserver le peu de sang froid qui lui restait. La sentant particulièrement limite, O'Neill finit par s'avancer vers eux.

- Ah, Carter, appela-t-il, vous voilà…Daniel vous cherche partout.

Grant, surpris, se tourna aussitôt et Sam en profita pour passer. Jack croisa le regard furibond de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui.

- Merci, Mon Colonel… Je vais le voir de ce pas.

Tout en passant à ses cotés, elle lui lança une œillade reconnaissante mais son énervement était telle qu'elle s'éloigna rapidement d'un pas nerveux, sans rien rajouter. O'Neill la suivit des yeux un instant puis finit par se tourner lentement vers Grant, glacial. Celui-ci souriait encore, les mains dans les poches.

- Quel veinard tu es d'avoir une fille aussi sexy dans ton équipe…  
- Le MAJOR Carter ne fait pas partie de SG1 parce qu'elle est sexy, déclara froidement Jack, en insistant sur le grade de son second. Elle…

Il s'interrompit cependant, la mâchoire contractée, se retenant de flanquer son poing dans la figure de ce type et lui faire passer ainsi l'envie d'harceler la jeune femme. Mais en aucun cas, il ne devait pas intervenir. Il ne devait surtout pas s'immiscer dans cette histoire car si cela venait à se savoir, elle perdrait toute crédibilité au sein de la base. De même, il ne pouvait pas non plus en parler à Hammond, pour les mêmes raisons. Elle devait se débrouiller toute seule.

Hélas, Grant étant plus gradé que Carter, il était difficile, voir impossible pour la jeune femme de s'en sortir sans risquer au minimum un blâme… Il allait devoir trouver une solution, et vite…

- Elle ? demanda alors James, sortant Jack de ses pensées.

O'Neill accrocha de nouveau son regard, franchement agacé par le sourire entendu du Colonel. Tout le monde savait que Sam était son point faible et Grant ne se privait pas de le lui rappeler régulièrement.  
Préférant laisser à la jeune femme le loisir de lui clouer le bec, il finit par serrer les dents.

- Elle a sauvé tes fesses à de nombreuses reprises. Ne l'oublie pas, dit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve une solution… très vite.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Celle-ci se présenta plus tôt que prévue. Le soir même, Jack s'entraînait avec Teal'c en salle de sport pendant que Carter s'échauffait méthodiquement, attendant de prendre la place du Jaffa.

Grant était alors apparu et O'Neill avait commencé à voir en sa présence, un signe du destin. Bien qu'un peu fatigué par son petit combat avec Teal'c, il était encore suffisamment frais pour tenir la distance avec Sam mais ça, James ne le savait pas.  
Jack commença donc à faire mine de s'essouffler rapidement, indifférent aux regards surpris du Jaffa et de son second. Il leva soudain les poings, haletant.

- Ahhhh… Teal'c… Je suis mort…

Comme il s'y attendait, Grant sauta aussitôt sur l'occasion pour le moucher.

- Tu te fais trop vieux, Jack !

Celui-ci se retourna en s'essuyant le front.

- Je te montrerais bien que je ne suis pas si vieux que ça… si j'étais pas si crevé…

Pour seule réponse, Grant se mit à ricaner.

- Des paroles, toujours des paroles !

Mais sans se démonter, O'Neill se tourna vers son second.

- Carter ?  
- Mon Colonel, répondit-elle aussitôt en se tournant vers lui.  
- Flanquez-lui une raclée pour moi, vous voulez bien ?

L'espace d'un instant leurs regards s'accrochèrent et un léger sourire vint étirer les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- A vos ordres, finit-elle par acquiescer en s'avançant tranquillement vers l'espace réservé au combat à mains nues.

Abasourdi, Grant la regarda se mettre en position, attendant qu'il vienne la rejoindre. Devant son air ahuri, Jack sourit à pleines dents.

- Mes hommes sont très obéissants, se sentit-il obligé d'expliquer.

Sur ce, il s'écarta, aussitôt suivi par Teal'c, incitant ainsi James à accepter le combat. Ne voulant pas perdre la face, celui-ci s'avança vers la jeune femme et retrouva tout son aplomb. Un sourire amusé et suffisant sur les lèvres, il se mit en position devant elle. De corpulence bien supérieure à la jeune femme, il évita dans un premier temps de mettre toute sa force dans ses coups mais très vite, la rapidité de la jeune femme lui fit perdre tout son calme. A plusieurs reprises, il reçut de violents coups de poings sur le visage et vexé, commença à répondre avec énergie.

Il n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de cette idiote !

Sur ces entre-faits, Daniel pénétra dans la salle de sport, à la recherche de son équipe. Lorsqu'il découvrit Sam aux prises avec Grant, un sourire ravi se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha des deux amis sans perdre une miette du spectacle.

- Qui est à l'origine de ça ?  
- D'après vous ! s'exclama Jack, l'œil pétillant, très fier de lui.  
- Bien joué !  
- En effet, renchérit Teal'c posément.

Pendant ce temps, les deux combattants poursuivaient leurs échanges. Hélas pour Grant, plus il mettait de force dans ses attaques, plus la jeune femme se montrait véloce et agile, esquivant, feintant sans cesse avec toujours plus d'habilité. Il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être retenu au début de la joute. Elle aussi avait caché son jeu. Certes, elle n'avait pas sa force mais était en revanche très technique, chose que lui, avait négligé depuis quelques temps.

- Sam s'en sort très bien ! Il n'a toujours pas réussi à la toucher !  
- Elle est concentrée. Elle sait qu'un seul coup du Colonel Grant peut lui être fatal.  
- Elle encaisse mieux que vous ne le pensez, intervint Jack tandis qu'au même instant, le poing de James atteignait la pommette de Carter.

Les trois hommes grimacèrent d'un même mouvement mais Sam ne se laissa pas démonter et reprit un peu de distance afin d'encaisser ce coup, avant de reprendre le combat. Très mobile, elle esquivait, fatiguant son adversaire, l'obligeant à commettre des erreurs dont elle profitait aussitôt.

Paf ! Le poing de la jeune femme venait d'entrer en contact direct avec le nez du Colonel. Daniel jeta un œil vers O'Neill tandis que celui-ci, un sourire sur les lèvres, ne ratait pas une miette du spectacle.

- Regardez-la, s'exclama-t-il, les yeux brillants, appréciant peut-être un peu trop, l'habilité de son second. Il n'a aucune chance ! He he ! … C'est un vrai régal !

Daniel se força à ne pas réagir à cette déclaration mais donna un léger coup de coude à Teal'c, indiquant à celui-ci l'air survolté de leur ami. Le jaffa, sourit simplement avant de reporter de nouveau son attention sur le combat.

Paf ! De nouveau, le poing de Sam venait de s'écraser sur le nez de Grant, l'étourdissant si bien qu'il s'effondra par terre, du sang plein le visage.  
Hébété, il passa une main sur sa bouche et s'essuya, n'arrivant apparemment pas à comprendre comment il en était arrivé là, allongé par terre, sanguinolent… Il jeta un œil sur Carter, debout devant lui, attendant patiemment qu'il reconnaisse sa défaite. Terriblement vexé, il finit cependant par se relever. Jack se retint de tout commentaire mais ses yeux en disaient suffisamment long et Grant, sans un mot, sortit de la salle en claquant la porte.

Le Jaffa s'avança aussitôt vers la jeune femme.

- Ce fut un très beau combat, Major Carter.

Celle-ci sourit, rose de plaisir.

- Merci Teal'c.

Daniel ne fut pas en reste. Tout en s'éloignant afin de s'échauffer un peu, il acquiesça :

- Un vrai bonheur pour les yeux ! Et pourtant, on peut pas dire que je suis fan de boxe !

Jack entendit la jeune femme rire doucement tandis qu'il s'éloignait et se dirigeait d'un pas tranquille vers le fond de la salle. Il ouvrit la glacière afin d'y prendre quelques glaçons et remplit une des poches en plastique prévue à cet effet. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il croisa le regard de Sam qui l'attendait patiemment au centre de la pièce. Teal'c et Daniel étaient à présent occupés à s'entraîner.

Il la rejoignit alors et bien qu'elle tendit le bras pour lui prendre la poche des mains, il esquiva son geste et la posa lui-même délicatement sur sa joue endolorie. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Sam sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

- Merci, Mon Colonel… dit-elle doucement, en posant sa main sur celle de Jack. Pour tout…

A ces mots, il lui sourit.

- Ce fut un plaisir…

**FIN**


End file.
